


Why?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Prompt: Antlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is upset about people mounting antlers on their walls.Prompt: Antlers
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - antlers prompt





	Why?

  


Why?

  


Jim noticed that Blair was quiet that night which wasn’t a good thing. When his lover got quiet, Jim usually got in trouble.

“What’s up with you tonight, Blair?”

“Did you know that people kill deer mostly for meat, but secondly for their antlers? The bigger, the better. And I’ve been doing some reading and found out that the deer lose their antlers every year, so they fall off anyhow. Why not wait and walk through the woods looking for antlers instead of killing the deer? I know that some people use the meat to eat all year, but most of the men that do this, don’t. Did you know this, Jim?”

“Yeah. My uncle used to take us hunting with him every year. My dad thought it would be good for us to kill something, I guess. Thankfully, he’s changed since then. I never shot one. They were too beautiful. I do know that sometimes there are too many deer and they starve and die a slow death, so that’s when the hunters come into place. Most of them use the meat for eating for the entire year, as you said. But then they have to ruin it by putting up a rack of antlers in their home showing everyone how big they scored. It makes me very angry. Killing for food is one thing, for show alone is another?”

“Oh good, I was afraid you would agree with them about the antlers. Did you already know they fell out every year?”

“I did not know that, Blair. You always teach me something every year. Thank God we don’t know anyone that has antlers above their fireplace or anywhere else in their homes. I wouldn’t be comfortable at all.”

“I’m going to tell everyone in the bullpen about the antlers tomorrow and see if they can spread the word about them,” Blair said. 

“Chief, it won’t matter. People kill those deer for the antlers and they don’t care if they fall out or not. They’re just happy to say they got such a big buck. It’s sad, but life as we know it.”

“Is it okay that I’m a little depressed about this?”

“Yeah, Chief, it is. Now come over here and we’ll talk about something that will make us smile. What are we having for dinner this Christmas?”

“Jim, you’re doing the cooking, you already know.”

Both men smiled and talked about the dinner plans. Jim’s plan worked. Blair was no longer depressed.


End file.
